One-Shots de la A a la Z: Faberrittana
by luciaj97
Summary: Son momentos cotidianos de la relación entre las cuatro chicas en diferentes tiempo. Serie de one-shots de la A-Z con contenido de adultos. *(Esta historia ya no será continuada, por eso cambié su estado a Completo, si había alguien que aún esperaba que la actualice me disculpo, pero ante las recientes noticias no me sienta bien continuar. Igualmente gracias por leer)*
1. Chapter 1

_**N/A...Hola chicos, este es el primer capítulo de este fanfic. Será en diferentes tiempos, tanto en secundaria como en la vida adulta. La idea es hacer un one-shot por cada letra del abecedario y cada one-shot será parecido a este. Contedrá relación D/D, D/s, temas de adultos, ageplay, y puede que un poco más. Están advertidos, si no son temas de tu agrado no leas. Y si les gusta esta historia, pueden decirme en los comentarios ideas para las diferentes letras. Y sin más preámbulos, el capítulo.**_

**CAPITULO 1**

_**ADVERTENCIAS**_

La primera advertencia que recibió Rachel fue de parte de su novia rubia alta. Estaban en el salón del coro ensayando para la presentación de la siguiente semana cuando escuchó un leve estornudo seguido de una serie de estornudos más fuertes. La morena miró a su alrededor buscando al causante y encontrándose con el rostro enrojecido de Tina Chang que bebía el agua que Mike le ofrecía.

-¡Tina!, debes salir e irte a recuperar lo más lejos posible de mí, como tu gripe sea contagiosa y se me pegue estamos acabados. Además, arruinarás esta presentación y eso no lo permitiré- la diva hubiera continuado con su diatriba si no fuera por la mirada que Brittany le lanzó.

-¡Rachel!, a Tina solo le dio un poco de alergia, cálmate- Rachel respiró para tranquilizarse antes de girarse para hacer lo que su novia con una sola mirada le pidió. -Tina, lo lamento...sólo me asusté y exageré, perdón si me sobrepasé- dijo la diva con una voz baja pero audible mirando firmemente el piso luego de acabar con las palabras. La niña asiática estaba demasiado sorprendida ante la disculpa que aunque lucía un poco forzada definitivamente era sincera, por lo que sólo asintió hacia la morena baja y continuó el ensayo.

Cuando el ensayo terminó, Brittany tomó a su novia del brazo y la llevó a un baño vacío. -Rach, lo que dijiste fue insensible, debes pensar un poco más en los que te rodean. Agradece que ni Santana ni Quinn pudieron venir porque eso hubiera sido peor, de verdad, que no vuelva suceder.- terminó mientras aceptaba con un abrazo las palabras de arrepentimiento de la chica.

La segunda advertencia sucedió dos días después cuando Quinn vio que Rachel rechazaba a todos para el nuevo solo que estaban organizando. La diva se calmó una vez que Quinn la llevó a un baño vacío y le soltó tres azotes duros. - Ya supe lo que ocurrió hace poco, Britt me contó, que esto no ocurra otra vez o se lo diré a San y ya veremos si te gusta como ella lidia con tu comportamiento. ¿Quedó claro?- pregunta con firmeza mientras Rachel asiente -Sí, señora- y regresa al salón donde estaban ensayando lanzando breves disculpas mientras se sentaba con cuidado.

_******-Cinco días después-******_

Rachel supo antes que se lo dijeran que estaba en problemas. Sus novias le habían advertido (incluida la latina luego de que Quinn se lo dijera) de que no fuera insensible en el colegio. Sin embargo allí estaba ella caminando -o corriendo- pensó amargamente, mientras la rubia más baja prácticamente la arrastraba al auto.

-Quinn!, suéltame, déjame por favor- decía la diva mientras retorcía ferozmente su brazo tratando de escapar de su destino. Quinn prácticamente la arrojó en el asientro trasero subiendo ella también. La colocó rápidamente sobre sus rodillas mientras entregaba diez azotes duros que le dejaron picando la mano.

-Ya cálmate Rachel, quiero que estés quieta para cuando San venga con Britt, nada de lloriqueos ni quejas, ya hablaremos con más tranquilidad en casa de San- dijo entregándole dos azotes más antes de regresarla a su puesto y ponerle el cinturón de seguridad.

Rachel se quedó sentada mientras lloraba silenciosamente y sintiendo el leve ardor en sus nalgas el cual no iba a cesar, sino a aumentar.

El viaje a casa de la latina fue silencioso excepto por unos leves sollozos que se elevaban cuando el auto topaba algún bache. Santana estaba conduciendo mientras pensaba en cómo abordaría esta situación, no le gustaba azotar a ninguna de sus novias pero Rachel había sido advertida y era necesario que el castigo se lleve a cabo; Rachel necesitaba comprender de una vez por todas que ella no era la única con talento en Club Glee y que debe dejar sus salidas de diva o ella se encontraría en esa posición una y otra vez. Oh, pensó la latina, ella va aprender sí o sí.

Cuando llegaron, las cuatro chicas se apearon del vehículo rápidamente y entraron.

-Rachel. Ve a mi habitación y prepárate, iré enseguida- dijo la latina. Rachel tenía ganas de discutir, pero luego de echarle una mirada a la expresión de la latina decidió que no valía la pena arriesgar más a su trasero. Con un asentimiento de cabeza, se dirigió lentamente a la habitación de San, se puso unos shorts de pijama y una camiseta de Santana y se colocó en la esquina a esperar.

Pasaron aproximadamente quince minutos cuando sintió que la puerta de la habitación se abría y el exuberante olor de la latina invadía su mente y encendía algo en su interior. Se regañaba a sí misma sabiendo que podría estar disfrutando con sus novias en lugar de recibir azotes. Se sacó de sus pensamientos cuando San se detuvo detrás suyo y sintió su respiración tranquila. El hecho de que la latina se quede en esa posición por unos minutos, no ayudaba a su respiración errática y a calmar los nervios que sentía sabiendo lo que iba a pasar.

-Rachel, sígueme- le dijo la morena más alta mientras se daba la vuelta y se sentaba en la silla de madera que había puesto en el centro de su habitación. La cantante obedeció y se paró en medio de las piernas de la latina mientras ésta la observaba.

-¿Por qué estás en problemas Rachel?- dijo en un tono firme que hizo crecer los nervios de la diva. -Po...porque- tartamudeó un poco antes de aclararse la garganta y continuar en un tono más estable.- Porque volví a querer acaparar la atención sobre mí en Glee cuando humillé a Mercedes por el solo cuando ya me habían advertido tres veces antes sobre lo mismo...lo siento San, de verdad lo siento- terminó con un leve murmullo mientras bajaba la mirada. Santana suspiró mientras hacía que Rachel la mirara.

-Así es, cariño. Una vez más dejaste salir esa actitud odiosa que sabes que no apreciamos, y como habías sido advertida anteriormente este castigo será duro. Ve por la correa que está en mi armario- terminó en un tono severo. Rachel la miró como un ciervo acorralado frente a los faroles de un auto, antes de darse la vuelta con un leve gemido de queja. Fue por el objeto maldito y lo tomó con temor antes de regresar con Santana y entregárselo. Una vez la latina lo colocó a un lado en el suelo, tomó la mano de Rachel y la colocó boca abajo sobre sus rodillas con un rápido barrido de sus pies haciendo que pierda el equilibrio. Sin perder más tiempo, empezó a repartir golpes duros y firmes sobre los shorts de la chica que tenían a la diva jadeando. Su mano picaba, así que sabía que su novia los estaba sintiendo pero rodó los ojos cuando su chica empezó a patalear a los quince segundos de empezar el castigo siendo tan dramática como siempre.

-Basta Rachel, deja de moverte que te puedes caer- dijo Santana repartiendo un par de azotes duros en la parte posterior de sus muslos desnudos. Rachel ante eso permaneció estoica por unos diez segundos antes de empezar a moverse nuevamente. Santana simplemente reforzó su agarre y se detuvo para bajarle el short y las bragas a su novia.

-No San, desnuda no por favor, ya duele, prometo que no volveré a discutir por nada en Glee Club, por favor no más- terminó Rachel tratando de liberarse del fuerte agarre de la latina.

-Deja de lloriquear Rachel, que recién estamos empezando y esto se acaba cuando yo diga- dijo Santana reafirmando su declaración con otros duros azotes en sus muslos. Rachel sólo se dejó caer y esperó su destino.

Santana inmediatamente hizo llover fuego sobre el trasero de su novia que pasó de rosa claro a rojo intenso en pocos minutos. Rachel sólo se retorcía y gritaba súplicas que caían en oídos sordos. La latina se concentró en las zonas para sentarse y Rachel se retorcía salvajemente. De repente, Rachel dejó de sentir la mano de Santana y soltó un suspiro de alivio hasta que la latina la hizo pararse y acostarse boca abajo en la cama sobre unas almohadas.

-Ya no San, prometo que aprendí mi lección, con la correa no- lloró a moco tendido tratando de evitar lo inevitable.

-Lo siento Rachel, pero esto es muy necesario. Te daré cuatro correazos, uno por cada advertencia pasada y otro por la falta de hoy. Quiero que los cuentes y digas que no lo volverás a hacer.- terminó San, le dolía ver a su novia más pequeña sollozando como una bebé pero sabía que esto era necesario y debía acabar con el castigo aunque se le rompa el corazón.

\- Voy a empezar, manos al frente y no te muevas- dijo la latina lanzando el primer correazo. Rachel se retorció en su lugar y luego de un breve recordatorio contó. -¡UNO!, no volveré a humillar a nadie en Glee-

Santana asintió con orgullo de lo bien que lo estaba tomando su diva. Los siguientes dos correazos fueron rápidos y duros por lo que le costó a Rachel no poner las manos hacia atrás o salir de posición. Ya sólo faltaba uno más y sería perdonada, amada y consentida por sus novias.

-Este es el último nena, lo estás haciendo bien, ya casi acabamos- dijo Santana mientras enviaba el brazo hacia atrás y lo descendía dejando caer la correa en el último azote de la noche y el más difícil. Rachel se quedó sin aliento ante ese azote y mordió la sábana debajo de ella mietras gritaba el número de forma incoherente.

-¡CUATRO!, No volveré a humillar a nadie nunca más, lo..lo prometo.- Luego de eso se dejó caer vencida sobre la cama gritando el dolor y pidiendo perdón.

La latina tomó a su niña castigada en sus brazos y la sentó entre sus piernas teniendo cuidado con su trasero inflamado y adolorido, la meció suavemente susurrando palabras de perdón y reconfortantes mientras la arrullaba como a un niño asustado. Poco después sintió que su respiración se hacía más lenta y se dejaba caer sobre el pecho de la latina con un suave resoplido y un leve puchero en su expresión, su pequeña diva se había dormido en la comodidad de su regazo. La tomó suavemente mientras la acomodaba boca abajo en la cama y se levantó para tomar la crema de aloe y colocarla sobre su carne castigada. Se tragó un nudo que se le estaba formando en la garganta cuando su pequeña novia soltó un gemido de dolor en sueños al untarle la crema, pero se sintió mejor ante la leve expresión de satisfacción que puso la niña en sueños. Odiaba castigar a cualquiera de sus novias, pero sabía que eso era importante para ella y su relación y se sintió menos agitada. Su pequeña estrella estaría bien. Mañana sería un nuevo comienzo.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Este capítulo contiene ageplay y azotes, si no te gusta no leer.**_

_**CAPÍTULO 2**_

_**BEBE BRITTANY**_

Lo que Quinn menos esperaba era ver a Brittany con lágrimas en sus ojos azules y un puchero extendiéndose sobre su rostro.

_***Escena Retrospectiva***_

Estaban las dos rubias caminando por los pasillos de McKinley High; la rubia alta estaba muy melosa con su novia rubia. Extrañaba a su osito latino para poder abrazar libremente, pero San se había quedado en casa cuidando de su pequeña diva que estaba enferma y sus padres no estaban en casa hasta la semana siguiente.

Brittany se sentía sedienta de apapachos, lo que por lo general significaba que la pequeña Britt quería hacer su aparición, lamentablemente para la bailarina, recién iban al cuarto período y faltaba mucho para la hora de salida.

Estando en el salón, ambas rubias buscaron la mesa del último mientras esperaban que su maestra de ciencias llegara; una vez llegó y empezó la clase, Quinn tomó su libro de ciencias y Brittany su cuaderno y lápices. La bailarina no se dio cuenta cuando su pequeño ser se deslizó a la superficie y empezó a juguetear con los colores.

Quinn notó a su novia distraída y la regañó suavemente.

-Britt, nena, atiende a la clase. Aunque San no esté, debes prestar atención- terminó de decir en un susurro, pero la bebé Britt tenía otra idea, las clases de niños grandes eran aburridas y prefería seguir pintando. Quinn notó lo que hacía y la regañó un vez más con un tono de voz más firme.

-Britt, atiende. No querrás que le diga a San- dijo seriamente. Bebé Britt escuchó ese tono y se removió incómodamente, pero no importaba, ella era una bebé y quería jugar, no escuchar ninguna clase tonta. Siguió coloreando cuando de repente, sintió que le arrancaban el lápiz de color que tenía en la mano.

-Noooo...- gritó en un tono infantil. Quinn tardó tres segundos en asimilar que no era la gran Brittany, sino la pequeña. Y así, regresemos al principio.

Las lágrimas de la bailarina rubia estaban a punto de caer y su puchero sólo se agrandaba. La maestra se volteó cuando escuchó a Brittany gritar.

-¿Qué ocurre Srta. Pierce, Srta. Fabray?- por suerte para ellas a nadie pareció importarle el tono infantil, al menos no proviniendo de la dulce rubia. Quinn tardó una respiración en inventar una excusa.

-Lo lamento tanto, profesora- comenzó en un tono respetuoso pero de disculpa- lo que pasa es que Britt no se ha sentido muy bien y estaba tratando de convencerla para que vaya a la enfermería o por lo menos al baño, pero le tiene tanta estima que no deseaba interrumpirla durante su clase.

-¿Es eso cierto Brittany?- dijo la maestra con un tono curioso en su voz.

-No puede hablar maestra, tiene naúseas- intervino rápido Quinn antes de que su bebé (que seguía gimoteando) dijera algo- pero si Usted me lo permite la llevaré a la enfermería, y si es necesario a su casa.

La maestra vaciló un par de segundos antes de asentir y permitir la salida de ambas rubias ante la imposibilidad de negarse a algo por la dulce y alta rubia enferma.

-Muchas gracias profesora- dijo Quinn mientras recogía rápidamente las cosas de ambas y tomaba la mano de Brittany.- Vamos bebé- dijo en voz baja para que nadie escuche.

Quinn llevó a la bailarina a través de las instalaciones hasta los baños que nadie usaba. Al entrar, se aseguró que no hubiera algún rezagado antes de hablar.

-Bebé, si mamá dijo algo, tú tienes que obedecer. Te lo advertí varias veces pero preferiste no escuchar, ahora tendrás unas palmadas y un tiempo fuera- informó Quinn antes de voltear a Brittany, inclinarla sobre el lavamanos y soltar sobre su trasero vestido un total de diez azotes fuertes. Para la gran Brittany eso no era ni calentamiento, pero para la bebé fue una paliza completa. Al terminar, las lágrimas que la suave rubia estaba aguantando salieron en torrente de sus ojos. Sus sollozos sacudían su cuerpo y su puchero se hizo más grande si era posible. Llevó una mano a su parte trasera para frotarla, pero Quinn la detuvo.

-Sabes que no se permite frotar pequeña, vamos, ve a esa esquina- la envió con otro azote a la pared final del baño. Brittany saltó al sentir el nuevo golpe y se alejó corriendo de su mamá. La pequeña Britt odiaba que su mamá le pegue y odiaba aún más que la ponga en tiempo fuera. Con la vista hacia la pared Quinn empezó a darle una conferencia.

-Bebé, mamá no se había dado cuenta de que no eras la gran Brittany, pero no por eso se te permite ese comportamiento.

Con eso, dejó que pasaran diez minutos antes de tomar del brazo suavemente a su nena castigada y voltearla para abrazarla y consolarla. Una nueva oleada de lágrimas salieron de los ojos azules mientras le pedía perdón a su mamá.

-Ya bebé, ya todo pasó, estás perdonada- siguió susurrando palabras de consuelo a su niña hasta que se calmó. Definitivamente no habían seres en la tierra más dramáticos que las versiones pequeñas de sus novias, aunque la diva se ganaba ese puesto por mayoría de votos, pensó Quinn con diversión mientras su novia rubia se calmaba.

-Listo nena, ahora iremos a casa para ayudar a mami a cuidar de Rach, ¿te parece?

-Sí mamá, te amo mucho- dijo bebé Britt mientras se acurrucaba más en el abrazo de la rubia más baja.

-Mamá también te ama mucho corazón, ahora vamos para que puedas jugar tranquilamente.

-Siiii...- gritó Britt extasiada olvidando su reciente castigo y saltando hacia la puerta del baño.

-Apúrate mamá, que quiero jugar- le dijo a Quinn la cual caminaba tranquilamente hasta la puerta.

-Calma bebé, tranquila- terminó mientras iba hasta el auto y se aseguró de dejar una nota a la Srta. Pillsbury justificando el motivo de su partida.

Definitivamente, bebé Brittany no tenía reparo en aparecer cuando le apetecía, pero eso sólo hacía que la amara mucho más.

_**Chicos se que me demoré en actualizar pero he estado muy ocupada con los estudios. Es mi primer fic de ageplay, así que si está mal diganme en los comentarios que puedo hacer para mejorar. Actualizaré lo mas pronto posible, y sigan dejandome ideas para las siguientes letras.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Sé que me he demorado un montón en actualizar, pero he estado demasiado ocupada. Pretendía hacer un sólo capítulo con la letra C pero se me salió de control y por lo menos habrán dos partes más de este one-shot. **_

_**C de Celos (Parte 1)**_

Cuando Sarah Brown fue a la entrevista de trabajo en el mejor bufete de abogados de New York estaba asustada, había escuchado que su posible futura jefa era una mujer que ganaba cualquier disputa, un hombre maduro y seguro de sí quedaba hecho un manojo de nervios con sólo tratarla, había escuchado que nada ni nadie en la tierra podía conquistar a esa mujer. Oh, pero Sarah no podía evitar querer verla en persona. Sarah se había graduado de su carrera de leyes con uno de los mejores promedios y se ganó una pequeña reputación al ganar el primer caso en el que trabajó. Y, aunque era capaz capaz de hablar con cualquier persona sin titubear, cuando se encontró con Santana López por primera vez, se sintió de regreso en la escuela secundaria.

-Buenos días señorita Brown- dijo la latina- Siéntese por favor, la he estado esperando- terminó mientras señalaba la silla frente a su escritorio de caoba.

El tono de la señora López no era más que profesional, pero no pudo evitar retorcerse las manos y agitarse en su asiento mientras un avispero completo azotaba su estómago. Su voz era firme , pero sedosa y envolvente y comenzó a imaginar escenas en las que se encontraba a merced de esa mujer y se humedeció.

*Basta Sarah* se reprendió a sí misma *Concéntrate*

-Bu...buenos días Señora López- se golpeó mentalmente por el tartamudeo- Estoy aquí por el correo que me envió. Me dejó aturdida que una gran abogada como usted llame a una recién graduada como yo- dijo tímidamente.

-Señorita Brown, usted ganó un caso apenas salió, no fue el más complicado de la historia pero suponía un reto válido para una inexperta. Ahora bien, mi interés en usted no radica tanto en abogada del bufete, sino que deseo que sea mi asistente para que aprenda de primera mano. Veo potencial en usted, y con el correcto adiestramiento y dedicación llegará a ser una abogada extraordinaria, siempre y cuando usted acepte.

Sarah la miró mientras se retorcía las manos; aunque Santana López parecía netamente interesada en el desarrollo de su carrera, se notaba que ella no era lo más importante de su ocupada agenda.

-Señorita Brown, déjeme...- Santana empezó a decir pero fue interrumpida por el intercomunicador- Señora López, la señorita Berry está aquí.

Sarah vio que a la latina se le iluminaba la cara y su sensual boca formaba la sonrisa de dientes blancos más deslumbrantes que haya visto jamás mientras hablaba con la persona al otro lado -Hazla pasar Claire- terminó de decir antes de cortar la comunicación.

-Bueno señorita Brown, me tendrá que disculpar, piense en mi oferta y la espero mañana a esta misma hora para que me dé una respuesta, la cual espero que...- una vez más fue interrumpida por la dramática entrada de nada más y nada menos que Rachel Berry, la actriz en ascenso con la carrera más prometedora de todas de Broadway que jamás haya conocido, la que ahora se encontraba envolviendo a Santana en un abrazo mientras la besaba tan apasionadamente que llegaba a incomodar. Cuando vio que su futura y anhelada amante alejaba a la pequeña niña, se alegró por unos segundos hasta que escuchó lo siguiente.

-Calma munchkin- dijo con amor- creéme que no quiero hacer más que besarte pero tenemos audiencia- terminó señalándola.

Rachel dirigió su mirada hacia ella, analizándola. Sarah le lanzó otra mirada que hubiera hecho retroceder a otros, pero con la diva no funcionaba, lo único que logró fue que ella decidiera marcar su territorio tomando la mano de Santana y llevándosela a los labios para una ligera caricia que hizo estremecer a la latina mientras la observaba desafiante. La guerra estaba declarada.

-Señorita Brown, la veo mañana y espero con ansias su respuesta- le dijo a Sarah mientras la dirigía hasta la puerta y la cerraba detrás de ella. Sarah no necesitaba pensar en la oferta, su respuesta era sí, sí y mil veces sí. Deseaba a Santana López para ella y así sería.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&& R&S &&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

A Rachel no le gustaba ni un poco esa tipa, quería saber cuál era la oferta que le había hecho San, pero se perdió de sus pensamientos cuando una húmeda y deliciosa lengua se arrastró por su labio inferior y le dio un leve mordisco.

-Hola nena- dijo la latina con su frente apoyada en la frente de la niña más baja.- ¿Cómo así por aquí bebé?- terminó con un suave beso en los labios de la niña frente a ella mientras se encaminaba a su escritorio.

-Bueno, tuve un poco de tiempo libre y vine para que me mimes.- dijo la morena mientras sentaba a la latina en su silla y se acomodaba suavemente en su regazo teniendo cuidado de su trasero recién castigado.

Santana se ríe mientras toma a su diva en brazos y la acerca a su pecho. -Bueno, si mi munchkin quiere mimos, pues mimos le daré.

Pasaron cinco minutos en un cómodo silencio que fue interrumpido por la abogada. - ¿Ya hiciste tus líneas bebé?- preguntó viéndola a los ojos.

Rachel odiaba las líneas casi tanto como odiaba los azotes, pero sabía que se los ganó cuando decidió llegar en la madrugada la noche anterior sin avisar y con unas cuantas copas encima; por lo menos llegó en taxi y no en su carro o definitivamente se hubiera quedado en cas cuidando de un dolor mucho mayor.

-No San, aún no las hago. ¿Estoy en problemas?- preguntó con un suave tono temeroso.

-No nena, no estás en problemas, me las tienes que dar a la hora de la cena, así que todo está bien. Pero usted, señorita- dijo la latina con un suave golpe en la punta de la nariz de la actriz, - va a comenzar a hacer sus líneas ahora para que no andes apurada luego.¿Ok?

-Ok- terminó con un leve suspiro- pero con la condición de que me dejes estar en tu regazo, aún quiero que me mimes.

Santana se rió ante eso y asintió a una diva que chilló de alegría y se levantó a coger hojas, bolígrafo y un folder para asentar.

Diez minutos después de estar en silencio mientras la latina trenzaba y acariciaba el cabello de la diva, Rachel recordó.

-Por cierto San, ¿quién era esa chica?. Parecía que se te iba a lanzar en cualquier momento.- terminó en un tono enfurruñado mientras soltaba el bolígrafo y se giraba para mirar a la latina. Santana se molestó un poco porque se deshizo la trenza que le estaba haciendo a su munchkin por lo que volvió a poner el bolígrafo en la mano de su novia y la giró despacio.

-Sigue con tus líneas. La chica que viste se llama Sarah Brown, una mente brillante que con el adiestramiento correcto será un elemento perfecto para el bufete.

-No San, ella no me gusta ni un poco- continuó con su discurso la diva girándose para enfrentarla. -Esa chica quiere meterse en tus pantalones y no me gusta.

-Bebé, si ella intenta algo conmigo me aseguraré de dejarle claro que yo no la quiero y que mi corazón ya está ocupado- dijo Santana depositando un delicado beso en la boca de Rachel, pero la diva se desenredó del beso y se bajó del regazo de su novia.

-No San, no me gusta y no quiero que la contrates- terminó dando un pisotón con el pie.

-Rachel Barbra Berry- empezó a regañarla San mientras permanecía sentada. -Número uno, sabes que no me gusta que lances berrinches, así que cálmate o en vez de mimarte te vuelvo a poner en mis rodillas. -Rachel se obligó a calmarse ante esa declaración.

-Y número dos, ven aquí nena.- dijo Santana extendiendo la mano que Rachel tomó cautelosamente y la acercó a ella mientras besaba las palmas más pálidas.

-Rach, nena, no quiero que enloquezcas con esto. Yo sólo las amo a ustedes, y si ella intenta algo conmigo me aseguraré de decirle que Santana López pertenece a alguien más; pero no quiero discutir sobre esto de nuevo, ¿ok bebé?- terminó antes de colocarla de nuevo su regazo y disfrutar de la cercanía de su niña. Rachel se relajó mientras seguía con sus líneas, pero se prometió a sí misma que vigilaría a la tal Sarah, y si había que tomar medidas extremas, con gusto lo haría.

**Espero que les haya gustado, trataré de actualizar la siguiente parte la semana que viene o con suerte esta semana. ¿Quieren a Sarah como buena o como una pe*** sin sentimientos ? Déjenmelo saber en los comentarios. El capítulo es de spanking consensual no sexual.**


	4. Capítulo 4

_**Sé que prometí publicar el capítulo hace mucho tiempo pero no pude porque pasaron cosas en mi vida un poco complicadas, pero sin más palabrería les traje este capítulo para compensar. Para el próximo capítulo dejen ideas en los comentarios. Toca la letra D.**_

**CELOS (parte 2)**

Cuando Rachel salió de la oficina de Santana llamó a Brittany para contarle lo de hoy y sabiendo que ella la entendería mucho mejor que Quinn.

-Hola Britt-Britt, ¿estás ocupada?¿crees que podamos vernos para almorzar juntas por favor?- dijo por el celular esperando una respuesta.

-Seguro Rae, ¿te parece bien en el restaurante de siempre nena, o quieres ir a otro lugar?

-No, Britt, allí está bien, nos vemos en un rato. Besos, te amo.- dijo antes de colgar. Ahora necesitaba pensar qué diría exactamente.

****************************B&R**************************

-Hola Britt- dijo la morena depositando un suave beso en los labios de la rubia- ¿Cómo estás?

-Estoy bien bebé, pero dejemos la conversación casual para otro momento, ¿qué ocurre?, porque sé que no dejarías tu ensayo si el asunto no fuera importante. ¿Acaso te portaste mal otra vez, porque sabes que si es así no podré ayudarte- le dijo con firmeza, ya se había metido en problemas antes por tratar de ayudar a sus novias.

Rachel se sintió avergonzada porque su novia haya sacado a relucir un poco su historial y no le gustó.

-No, no me he vuelto a portar mal, no soy tan problemática- le reprochó a la rubia con indignación en su voz.

-Ya nena, perdón por asumir algo así y molestarte, no era mi intención, pero enserio,¿qué ocurre?- le pregunta mientras se sientan en la mesa reservada que el personal tenía para las chicas en la terraza del restaurante. Les gustaba el ambiente en el lugar y por eso siempre iban, además de que Quinn era amiga de la Universidad del dueño y les daban un trato preferencial.

-Britt, te voy a contar pero por favor, no me digas que estoy exagerando.-dijo dejando un silencio de suspenso que divirtió a la rubia.-Alguien quiere quitarnos a San y está dispuesta a todo la muy perra.

Con esa declaración Brittany se empezó a reír fuertemente mientras el rostro de Rachel pasaba de sorpresa a furia e indignación en poco tiempo.

-Oye, no te rías, no me parece gracioso- se quejó nuestra diva mientras cruzaba los brazos sobre el pecho y hacía un puchero que a Britt le pareció completamente adorable- Perdóname nena- decía la rubia tratando de recuperar el aliento. -Es que la forma en que lo dijiste fue muy gracioso. Pero dime por qué dices eso.

Rachel comenzó a contar todo desde que llegó a la oficina de Santana hasta que se enfrentó con la "muy perra". Brittany no sabía qué creer, Rachel Berry era conocida por ser una de las personas más dramáticas y exageradas en el mundo, no se confundan, ella ama a su novia y le cree al 100%, simplemente necesita filtrar un poco el contenido.

-Mira Rae, vamos a hacer lo siguiente. Tú no le reproches nada más a San y deja este tema de lado, yo mañana iré a la hora que va esta chica y veré si sigue con el mismo comportamiento, si es así le decimos a Quinn para que nos ayude con esto, ¿ok?- preguntó. La morena asintió gustándole la idea. Disfrutaron el resto de su almuerzo en una atmósfera agradable.

Al día siguiente, Sarah iba con el mejor vestido que encontró, el más sexy pero profesional. Llegó a la hora acordada y la latina la recibió con un apretón de manos.

-Siéntese srta. Brown- indicó la ardiente morena de aspecto profesional. Sarah la mira con sus ojos verdes y le sonríe seductora pero discreta.

-Sra. López, ya sabe el motivo de mi visita, después de pensarlo calmadamente tomé la decisión de aceptar el puesto, así que usted dirá cuando comienzo- terminó con una leve sonrisa coqueta y un pequeño rubor en el rostro.

Santana la analizó, se notaba claramente que la chica la deseaba pero no se atrevía a cruzar la línea de respeto, le gustó eso de ella, aún podía ver un leve rastro de inocencia en su forma de andar y de mirarla, Santana vio algo que su pequeña diva no había visto en la srta. Brown, tenía bien definidos los límites y sabía que no debía intentar algo con ella a menos que la latina lo hiciera, lo cual no iba a pasar pero era bueno saber que la chica era tratable.

Sarah estaba un poco incómoda, le gustaba que su jefa la mire pero no que la psicoanalize, se sentía extraño. Su rubor se intensificó un poco más y volvió a sentirse como en secundaria. Finalmente, la latina cortó el incómodo silencio.

-Bueno, sería fabuloso si puede empezar hoy mismo- le dijo, a lo cual la castaña asintió con confianza renovada- Bien, en ese caso le diré exactamente su labor y le mostraré su oficina, y como hoy ando un poco desocupada le daré un capacitación intensiva. Acerque una silla y le explicaré unos tipos de archivos y un poco del sistema que usamos.

Santana comenzó a explicarle sobre la clasificación de los documentos, tipos de clientes, casos resueltos, expedientes y un sinfín de cosas que Sarah anotaba diligentemente. Ha pasado alrededor de media hora cuando el intercomunicador sonó.

-Sra. López, la srta. Pierce está aquí- Sarah miró a su jefa y vio su rostro iluminarse tal y como el día anterior.- Hazla pasar por favor.

Mientras esperaban la entrada de la srta. Pierce, Sarah se preguntó quien podría ser; era obvio que debía ser alguien especial para su jefa por la forma en que tenía su mirada fija en la puerta. Quizá era su hermana o mejor amiga.

Sarah fue sacada de sus pensamientos cuando una alta y atractiva rubia de ojos azules y cuerpo hecho para el pecado entró a la oficina y besó a su jefa con una pasión que tuvo que desviar la mirada cuando una lengua se asomó, Sarah estaba estupefacta, ella no se esperaba esto, se suponía que la estrella de Broadway era la novia de su jefa, pero ahora su misma jefa estaba haciendo un enjuague bucal con una rubia salida de la nada. Santana se separó de la bailarina cuando recordó que Sarah seguía allí.

Sarah vio a su jefa separarse de la alta rubia mientras jadeaba como un pez fuera del agua tratando de conseguir llevar oxígeno a sus pulmones.

-Hola nena- dijo la latina un poco más calmada- ¿qué pasa con ustedes y sus ataques?. Ayer así mismo vino Rach y me besó como tú lo hiciste.- terminó con una leve risa mientras terminaba de recuperar el aliento.

Sarah no escuchó lo que respondió la rubia ya que su mente se quedó atascada en la declaración que hizo su jefa sobre su novia frente a su amante. En ese momento pensó que la Sra. López era una mujer infiel y eso le molestó, el tema de la infidelidad era un poco sensible para ella.

-¡Sarah!, reacciona- le dijo la latina frunciendo el seño- Dios niña, a dónde fue tu cabeza, escúchame, prácticamente tu serás la que maneje mis operaciones, y por ello te explicaré más tarde lo que viste, por ahora debes saber que ella es mi novia Brittany Pierce y la chica que viste ayer se llama Rachel Berry, las amo a ambas y ambas deben ser tratadas con respeto, incluso más que a mí,¿entendido?- terminó Santana. Brittany vio a la chica fruncir el ceño con enojo, lo que la hizo pensar que lo que dijo Rachel era verdad, pero ella no sabía que la castaña estaba así porque al parecer su jefa engañaba a su otra novia, no lo entendía y definitivamente le molestaba.

Santana le pidió a Sarah que vaya con su secretaria y que le pida que le muestre su lugar que enseguida iría. Sarah salió aún con el ceño fruncido pero fue detenida por la dulce voz de la rubia.

-Un placer conocerte Sarah, si se pone gruñona no le hagas caso, ladra mucho pero no muerde- le dijo la rubia mientras Santana lanzaba una queja y Brittany la ignoraba. Eso le pareció dulce de parte de su jefa, pero ahora estaba confundida, si la sra. López ya estaba con dos al mismo tiempo y engañaba a una de ella, ella definitivamente no querría estar así.

Brittany por otro lado pensaba en decirle a Quinn, ya que esa chica parecía realmente molesta por su aparición, y si era así la mejor para planear era su hermosa novia rubia.

Ya había pasado un mes desde que Sarah fue contratada, aprendía rápido y su jefa la elogiaba por su iniciativa y desempeño, Sarah pensó en dejar a un lado lo que vio ese día e intentó seducir a la latina, pero Santana la cortó de raíz diciéndole que no tenía no una, ni dos, sino tres novia y las cuatro estaban en una relación poligámica. Para Sarah fue un poco vergonzoso el asunto, pues su jefa le había tomado cariño rápido y se la llevó a su oficina donde la regañó peor que su mamá, aunque le dijo cosas realmente ciertas, como que si ella fuera otro tipo de persona pudiera haberla despedido y eso no se ve bien en un curriculum. Luego de eso, nada más había pasado, conoció a la otra novia de su jefa a la cual sinceramente le tenía un poco de miedo y mucho más ahora que la tenía agarrada del brazo y la arrastraba al baño, al parecer el rechazo de la latina a sus intentos de conquista no había llegado a oídos de las novias de su jefa cuando la primera semana le llegó una carta de Rachel Berry que decía que no le gustaba sus intenciones, y otra carta en la segunda semana de Brittany Pierce que se quejaba de hacer que su novia tenga que estar más tiempo en el trabajo por un pequeño error que cometió durante los primeros días y por el cual Sarah tenía pánico de que su jefa se enojara y no le dijo hasta que fue necesario a quince minutos de salir de la oficina, ese día su jefa la regañó bastante y el hecho que le llegara una carta culpándola sobre dobles intenciones se enojó pero lo superó; pero ahora con esta chica rubia arrastrándola hasta un baño se cabreó realmente.

-Srta. Fabray, suélteme, esto es un abuso de su parte, teniendo en cuenta que su novia es abogada debería saber que la podrían arrestar si la denuncio.

Ante eso, Quinn la soltó y la empujó contra la pared, no había nadie por ahí y Sarah se asustó un poco.

-Escucha Sarah, sólo te he visto una vez antes y te le estuviste insinuando a Mi novia frente a mí, y no me importa si en ese momento no sabías quien era yo, el punto es que lo hiciste y fin, y ahora me entero que te irás de viaje con Santana, yo confío en mi novia pero no confío en perras como tú, así que considera esto como una advertencia de lo que pasará, si siquiera piensas en acercarte más allá de lo profesional a Santana López, considérate una persona muerta- Quinn se estaba pateando salvajemente en su cabeza porque si Santana la encontrara así o si esa chica decía algo estaba muerta, no podía evitarlo, no es como si ella fuera una loca celosa y desquiciada pero esa chica se le había ido de bolas frente a Rae y Britt, y frente a ella, tenía su derecho a desconfiar de la chica al no conocerla, sólo espera en no meterse en problemas por esto. Justo cuando iba saliendo dejando a Sarah aturdida en ese corredor se tropezó con nada más y nada menos que con su novia, la cual no lucía feliz precisamente.

-Oficina ahora, las dos- y con eso se giró sobre sus talones y caminó dando fuertes pasos que en la cabeza de Quinn se escuchaban como una campana anunciando su muerte, realmente Santana la iba a matar.

Ambas empezaron a caminar lentamente hacia la oficina de la latina, Sarah sabía que no había hecho nada malo pero jamás había visto a su jefa tan enojada, y Quinn porque sabía que probablemente iba a tener problemas para sentarse por una semana en cuanto lleguen a casa esa noche.

Cuando ambas entraron, la latina les indicó que se sienten frente a ella a lo cual ambas obedecieron rápidamente.

Santana estudiaba de una a la otra hasta que sólo suspiró.

-Sarah, lo que vi y escuché allá afuera, ¿ibas a decírmelo?- Sarah se mordió el labio inferior, era increíble, era la tercera vez que su jefa la iba a regañar y algo le decía que esa iba a ser la peor reprimenda de todas. Pensó en mentir pero sabía que su jefa no le creería.

-San, déjame explicarte- intentó hablar Quinn pero fue interrumpida cuando una mano golpeó fuertemente el escritorio frente a ella.

-¡Tú te callas Quinn, no pienses que me he olvidado de ti!- y con eso se centró otra vez en Sarah que estaba viéndola sorprendida por su forma de reaccionar.

-Dime Sarah, ¿me lo ibas a decir o te ibas a quedar callada?- preguntó otra vez impacientemente.

-No lo iba a hacer Sra. López, pensé en hacerlo pero luego me arrepentí cuando me di cuenta que si no me hubiese insinuado, nada de esto habría pasado, así que fue mi culpa.

Santana sacudió la cabeza incrédula, se volvió hacia Quinn y le dijo que hablaría con ella en casa. Quinn se sorprendió e iba a replicar cuando Santana se paró de su escritorio y caminó hacia donde ella, la paró y le dijo al oído sólo para ella que si apreciaba poder caminar y sentarse que se vaya en ese instante, que una más y no le importaría si estaban en su oficina con Sarah allí, que la nalguearía hasta que se le caiga la mano. Con esa amenaza y sabiendo que ella es capaz, Quinn cogió sus cosas y se fue a su auto donde estalló en lágrimas mientras llamaba a Britt diciéndole lo que había pasado y a lo cual su novia preocupada quedó en llamar a Rachel y dejar antes su trabajo para estar con ella y calmarla antes de que San llegue.

Santana respiró profundamente tratando de mantener la calma mientras se volteaba hacia Sarah la cual se veía sorprendida por su fuerte reacción hacia Quinn.

-Sarah, explícame porqué no me lo ibas a decir, porque realmente no lo entiendo, eres una mujer adulta, profesional, una abogada que conoce sus derechos, así que no logro entender porqué callarías, tuviste la oportunidad de enviar a Quinn a la cárcel por unas horas hasta que la saque, pero no lo hiciste,¿ por qué?- terminó con un tono de curiosidad, mientras Sarah la miraba asombrada, ¿enserio su jefa pretendía que mande a su novia a la cárcel?

-Sra. López, ¿pretende usted que denuncie a su novia?, realmente no entiendo. Mire, me gusta este trabajo y es una gran oportunidad, realmente no quiero arruinarlo acusándola así, me lo gané, eso es todo.

-Sarah, no me quejo de que no hayas denunciado a Quinn por asalto, pero no lo entiendo, realmente te hubiera convencido de que no la denuncies si me lo contabas, pero te quedaste callada, yo apoyo la ley, soy abogada después de todo, hubieras ganado mucho si lo hacías, pero así no ganas nada, sólo hazme entender.

-Sra. López, me gusta mi trabajo, y hablemos como adultos y profesionales, si yo denuncio a la srta. Fabray pierdo puntos ante usted aunque usted diga lo contrario, quizá su novia me dejaría en paz pero realmente se hubiese fastidiado, no me gusta tener enemigos, no me gusta no gustar, puede sonar un poco de bajo autoestima pero así soy yo, además que después de darme cuenta que usted y yo no tendríamos una relación más allá de lo profesional, aún la estimo mucho y la considero, no creo que le hubiese gustado saber que sus novias me han estado molestando un poco.

-A ver, espera Sarah, mis novias, ¿estás hablando de las tres?, ¿las tres se atrevieron a hacer esto?- dijo con un renovado tono de furia.

Sarah se dio cuenta que metió la pata, ella realmente no quería meter a Rachel y Brittany en problemas porque no habían hecho nada grave, pero ahora debía decirle la verdad a su jefa.

-Sí, me han estado molestando las tres, pero realmente la srta. Berry y la srta. Pierce sólo escribieron un par de cartas a principios de mi contrato, pero hace dos semanas que no me han dicho nada, realmente pensé que todo había pasado hasta el asunto de hoy con la srta. Fabray.

Santana escuchó esto, realmente sus niñas tenían un deseo suicida al pensar que ella estaría contenta con esto.

-Bueno Sarah, creo que comprendo un poco el motivo por el cual callaste aunque no puedo apoyarte al 100%, luego hablaré contigo sobre lo profesional y cómo espero que sea tu actitud hacia estos asuntos en el futuro, pero ahora iré a hablar con mi novia antes de que enloquezca. Pasa un buen día, necesito que arregles el último expediente para el caso del Sr. Thurs, lo necesito para mañana, luego si acabas rápido puedes retirarte a tu casa. Dile a Claire que reagende mis citas de esta tarde. Mañana haré que mis novias te envíen una disculpa por escrito y que vengan a disculparse también. Y no discutas eso conmigo- dijo rápidamente la morena al ver que la castaña iba a replicar- Eso se hará porque se hará, hasta mañana.

Santana se despide y sale al parqueadero donde se subió a su auto y aceleró hasta su casa. Una vez allí, se recostó por un segundo contra el asiento del automóvil antes de salir del vehículo y dirigirse a su casa.

Brittany y Rachel estaban preocupadas por ella, Quinn no había dejado de llorar desde que llegó y ya había pasado casi una hora desde eso. Quinn sólo repetía que San la iba a matar y que lo haría con ganas. Las chicas trataron de calmarla, cuando de repente se escuchó una puerta y las tres saltaron, Quinn parecía que quisiera que se la trague el sofá mientras Rae y Britt la abrazaban.

-Hola niñas, necesito hablar con las tres ya, así que sienténse bien.- La chicas se separaron de su abrazo mientras Santana las observaba.

-Escuchen, primero que nada quiero decirles que no quiero mentiras, enserio srtas., están en bastantes problemas, las tres, así que quiero que me digan la verdad.

-San- interrumpió Rachel- ¿a qué te refieres con que las tres estamos en problemas?, osea no es por no ayudar a Quinn, pero ella fue la que molestó a Sarah- Rachel iba a continuar pero fue interrumpida por Santana.

-Quinn la fastidió hoy, por lo cual está en muchos problemas- dijo mirando fijamente a Quinn la cual sólo sollozó mientras agachaba la cabeza- Pero después de conversar con Sarah se le salió un pequeño dato sobre unas cartas que le fueron enviadas a principio del mes, de parte tuya y de Brittany, no fueron tan fuertes para su suerte y no lo volvieron a hacer, así que por eso no las voy a azotar, pero enviarán una carta por escrito donde se disculpen con ella y también se disculparán en persona. Por otro lado, Quinn, así mismo te disculparás pero, mientras les quitaré a Britt y Rae el derecho a salir a menos que sea por trabajo durante dos semanas, tú por otro lado serás azotada y luego se te quitarán todos los privilegios por un mes, veremos si así aprendes que todo tiene un límite Quinn Fabray, y tú hoy lo cruzaste- terminó con un tono que no permitía discusión.

-Vayan a descansar, tengo que tratar con Quinn. -las chicas se fueron dándole un beso a San y otro a Quinn mientras le deseaban suerte a la última. Cuando las dos chicas se fueron, Santana se volteó hacia Quinn. -Ve a ponerte pijama y luego pon tu nariz en la esquina de mi oficina, subiré en un rato.- Quinn asintió y se fue.

Quinn sabía que Santana estaba furiosa y probablemente necesitaba calmarse antes de tratar con ella, pero eso sólo hizo que la bola de ansiedad que obstruía su pecho se intensificara.

Habían pasado alrededor de 45 minutos desde que Quinn se paró en la esquina cuando escuchó que Santana entraba en la oficina y movía la silla al centro de la habitación.

-Ven aquí Quinn- la llamó la latina, y al voltearse vio ese horrible cepillo de baño hecho con madera de cerezo que jamás fue utilizado mas que para los peores castigos y que dejaba el peor ardor y dolor que el cepillo normal.

-Sabes que lo que hiciste estuvo extremadamente mal, pero ya lo sabes así que me ahorraré la conferencia, simplemente pasaré directo al castigo, y te informo, esta vez no te has ganado un calentamiento previo, bájate el short y las bragas y colócate en mi regazo. No quiero patadas, no quiero que te muevas de tu lugar, no quiero que pongas las manos hacia atrás, cualquiera de estas cosas implicará un aumento de tu castigo, el castigo termina cuando yo lo diga, ahora ubícate.

Quinn sabía que su castigo sería duro por razones obvias, pero eso no quitaba el hecho que no podía despegar los pies del piso para avanzar hacia su novia, sin embargo esto impacientó a la latina que sólo estiró la mano y la jaló para acercarla a ella, los ojos avellana se abrieron en sorpresa y dolor cuando Santana le bajó su ropa interior y le dio diez duros azotes con la mano y luego la tiraban bruscamente sobre el regazo de su novia.

-No me presiones más Quinn, ahora mismo no te conviene- y con esa declaración, tomó el cepillo y empezó a azotar con una fuerza media, la piel de su novia era delicada, no tanto como la de Britt pero sí lo suficiente como para tener cuidado teniendo en cuenta que no hubo calentamiento. Quinn gritó desde el primer azote porque ese condenado cepillo dolía, e incluso con las quejas y el llanto que apareció a los treinta segundos de comenzar el castigo, Santana no se detenía e incluso se iba haciendo más difícil. Luego de unos dos minutos de azotar, que a Quinn le parecieron horas mientras intentaba no colocar su mano hacia atrás para evitar más golpes y agarraba a su novia fuertemente de su tobillo, Santana por fin se detuvo mientras la rubia sollozaba fuertemente sobre su regazo. A Santana le dolía saber que su novia lloraba así por ella, pero Quinn realmente debe aprender de esto y está decidida a que jamás olvide este castigo.

-Sólo diez más bebé, lo has hecho muy bien hasta ahora y estoy orgullosa de ello, quiero que cuentes esto, si no cuentas uno volvemos a empezar.¿ Estás lista?

-Sí señora- luego de eso Santana inclinó a Quinn hacia delante para tener acceso a la zona donde se une el glúteo con el muslo y donde sus niñas siempre lloran más.

Santana lanzó el primer golpe más duro de la noche.

-UNO- gritó al sentir que el cepillo se conectaba en su muslo derecho

-DOS- Santana quería llorar ante el dolor de su bebé, pero se puso estoica y continuó con el duro castigo. Repartió los siguientes cinco azotes en rápida sucesión seguidos de la cuenta de Quinn. Cuando llegaron a los tres últimos azotes, Santana se puso aún más difícil.

-OCHO, no más San por favor-

-AHH- lloró- NUEVE, SAN,por favor, prometo no hacerlo de nuevo- seguía llorando. Santana tenía agarrada la mano de la rubia que intentó en uno de los últimos azotes llegar a su parte trasera pero la latina no lo permitió.

-DIEZ- gritó Quinn con fuerza su último azote mientras se desplomaba sobre el regazo de su novia y lloraba fuertemente su dolor. Santana tiró el cepillo al piso mientras frotaba suavemente la espalda de piel clara. Luego de cinco minutos, Quinn intentó sentarse y Santana la ayudó para que se recueste contra ella y seguir calmando a su bebé.

-Shh shh shh, calma chiquita, calma, ya pasó, lo hiciste muy bien cariño, ya estás perdonada princesa, respira, estoy muy orgullosa de ti.- Santana siguió alabando a su rubia novia mientras Quinn abrazaba fuertemente a San para evitar frotarse sabiendo que eso no está permitido y no queriendo ganarse más azotes. Luego de otros veinte minutos de consuelo, Santana levantó a su novia en peso suavemente para llevarla a su habitación donde las otras chicas ya estaban dormidas, la acostó suavemente ayudándola a recostarse boca abajo y sentándose a su lado mientras le colocaba una sábana fina encima luego de que se negara a usar ropa interior o shorts. La rubia se quedó dormida, recién iban a ser las ocho de la noche pero se sentía excesivamente cansada, tanto física como emocional.

Santana se fue a su oficina a arreglar lo que movió y guardar el cepillo. Luego de eso se sentó y tomó un trago de wisky para relajarse un poco antes de irse a dormir. Santana López odiaba muchas cosas, pero una de las cosas que más odiaba era castigar a cualquiera de sus novias, le partía el alma hacerlo, pero lo haría cuantas veces fuera necesario.


End file.
